


Are You Drunk, Becky?

by Wrestling_SWK (SnowWhiteKnight)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, World Wrestling Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gamer Love, YouTube Channel - UpUpDownDown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/Wrestling_SWK
Summary: A miscommunication leads to a confession





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am crushing on Seth Rollins, especially based on his time on the YouTube Channel, UpUpDownDown. And I've been reading a lot of WWE smut fics on tumblr. @wwelover22 and @moxleyunstable are also to blame. They're pretty good writers of WWE based smut, and you should totally check them out. Anyway, this is the result. I'm sorry. Well, not that sorry, since I'm posting it. And after he was completely ROBBED in Clash of Champions earlier tonight, I need a pick me up. Hope you enjoy. If you don't, then I apologize.
> 
> Quick Notes - 1) The Arkham video game mentioned is not real. I wish it was, but it's not. I made it up specifically for this fic.  
> 2) I don't know any of these people, so I have no idea how they really behave behind the scenes. Such as, I kind of doubt Seth goes by Seth, but I don't know, so he is just staying Seth. Also, I'm making educated guesses on the behavior of Xavier Woods and Tyler Breeze based on what I see on Xavier's YouTube channel. Honestly, it's just a fanfic. and should not be taken too seriously. :)  
> 3) On UpUpDownDown, everyone goes by nicknames and they are mostly referred to by these names when they're filming the show. Xavier is Austin Creed, Tyler Breeze is Prince Pretty, and Seth Rollins is The Champ.  
> 4) Y/N = Your Name

Seth Rollins x Y/N

You knock on the hotel door, hopping a bit from side to side. _Jeez, what’s taking him so long?!_ you think, though you know it’s only been a few seconds. This is one of the reasons your bestie, Becky Lynch, teases you so much, but you can't help feeling excited. She had been texting you all day, the last one asking if you were going to play with his "joystick". Becky and her damn puns. You love her to pieces, but come on!! You didn't need to ask who she was referring to. The door pops open, and you see the grinning face of Seth Rollins.

“You brought it?” he asks. His energy matches yours and he’s hopping a little bit, too. You can’t stop smiling as you reach into your backpack and pull out the beta Arkham Unlimited game. You and Seth had bonded over video games and when the two of you heard that Rocksteady Studios was accepting applications for beta testers, you both applied like maniacs to each become one. Seth was not accepted, but you were. One of the new features for Arkham Unlimited, however, was dual player mode.

Seth grabs your hand and pulls you inside. Your heart skips a beat at his touch, but you’re quickly brought down to earth when you see Xavier Woods and Tyler Breeze sitting on the bed, looking like Christmas has come early. _Of course, I should have told them myself!_ You had meant to, but the prospect of playing the game with Seth and _only_ Seth was too tempting, and you figured you could unlock other features first with him, and then tell Xavier and be able to show them off on Up Up Down Down.

As Xavier finishes setting up the game and his equipment for his YouTube channel, he asks, “You guys ready?”

“I don’t think we’re supposed to do this…” you say weakly. You really just wanted to play with Seth alone. This is the series you first bonded over, and you can _finally_ play together, and why won’t Xavier take a freakin’ hint?!?! You had been crushing on Seth since before you joined the company, and it had been a dream come true when he approached you, saying he had heard you were a gamer and would you like to play sometime? It had been clear that he only saw you as a friend, but you were a _close_ friend now and that was enough. For the most part.

“Don’t worry, I already got permission, though we’ll have to delay airing this episode until closer to the release date,” Xavier said, happily oblivious to your torment.

 _I give up,_ you think with a somewhat amused sigh. Xavier and Tyler are pretty cool guys in general, and if you’re going to be forced to share this game with someone other than Seth, these two are who you would have chosen anyway.

Seth leans over and whispered, “Sorry about this, I was with them when you texted me. I didn’t keep as tight a lid on it as I should have.”

He looks truly sorry, so it’s not hard to forgive him. “It’s fine, but you owe me now.” He chuckles and raises his hands in submission. You quickly text Becky to let her know, in case she wants to join, too. She responds with:  
**You'll just be eye fucking Seth and it will be more awkward with more people.**  
A stupid winking emoji follows. You're going to kill her, that cheeky little pyrohead. _Later, though,_ you think, smiling to yourself.

Xavier starts the recording, _“Welcome!_ To Up. Up. Down, _DOWN!_ I am your host, Austin Creed, and today, we are going to preview the _newest_ Arkham game from Rocksteady, Arkham Unlimited! Many thanks to Rocksteady, for allowing us to do this, and to Y/N, who worked tirelessly to become a beta tester!” You raise your hand to the camera and give a little wave. “Now, we are also joined by _The Champ,_ and _Prince Pretty_ as we play. Y/N, this is your first time on the show, and it is customary to get a nickname. What would you like to be called?”

You hadn’t really ever thought about it, and you certainly didn’t want to use your real gamertag. Maybe a truncated version of it would be ok, but Seth “comes to your rescue”. “I think Game Whisperer would be good,” he says.

“Why’s that?” Xavier asks.

“She’s crazy good at new games, like, she just _knows._ It’s kinda creepy, but really cool, too.”

“Jeez, Seth, stop lying. I'm just moderately better than you at the beginning of a game,” you say. “I guess, call me Electric Insanity!”

The guys all laugh. You are known for being slightly insane in your antics, but most consider you to be relatively harmless. “Is that your gamertag?” Xavier asks.

“No, just something I literally thought up on the spot.” You grin. “Plus I tend to go a bit insane over Batman games, as Seth will attest to.”

“She sometimes yells out ‘I'm Batman, bitch’ at the game.”

Xavier’s eyebrows went up. “Ok then! Let's get started, shall we?”

**********

Four hours later, Seth and Tyler are going strong, playing as Batman and Nightwing respectively, Xavier is drooping but still standing tall, while you are fighting to stay awake. You've been texting Becky, and you open your phone to send her one last message while the guys are taking a break. Seth is currently in the bathroom while Tyler and Xavier are making notes on gameplay.

**Man, why does Seth have to be so damn perfect? Really hoping for sex dreams tonight.**

Becky doesn't respond for a bit.

**Becky? You still awake?**

The three dots come up, and you wait for her to finish typing.

**You think that cocky asshole is perfect?**

You roll your eyes.

**No, Becks, I've been lying about my crush on him for over a year now. Surprise! It was a long con! Ha ha! But seriously, you KNOW I how much like him. And he's not as cocky as his in-ring persona. What gives? You drink a bit too much?**

The three dots again.

**Oh, right. Sorry! Maybe you'll get lucky tonight.**

You respond with, **Right. Because he's suddenly going to find me attractive. You're drunk. GO TO BED. I'll be back soonish.**

You wobble as you stand up, intent on getting some caffeine in your system so you can walk back to your own room, but Seth notices as he exits the bathroom. He helps steady you, guiding you over to the bed and tucking you in. He turns off the lights nearest you. “Thanks, Seth,” you mumble.

“Anytime, babe,” you think you hear him whisper, but that couldn't be right. Probably just your imagination.

**********

You wake with a start. You had been having a nightmare.

“You ok?” you hear. Someone's in the bed with you? Someone male, warm, good smelling and cuddly. You shift closer to him and he wraps his arms around you.

“I was running from a Sharknado, then an ancient great white, the size of a school bus, was about to eat me,” you say. “They only get that big if they live that long.” It sounded right in your head, but you question the validity of your statement as soon as you say it.

“Aawwww, babe. I would save you from it. You know I'm in the fourth movie.”

 _He is? Who is this? Boyfriend? Who else would be in your bed, dingdong._ Your brain is already slipping back to unconsciousness so you just accept it as fact. “Ok,” you muttered against his chest. “Bring a chainsaw then.”

He chuckles and kisses your forehead. “Will do.”

**********

The second time you wake, it's to soft kisses and a solid body on top of you. You hear your name moaned as you respond. Your eyes flutter open and in the meager light, you see Seth is the one on top of you. You remember talking to Becky about sex dreams and you thank your lucky stars it's happening.

He pulls your shirt up and over your head. Your bra is already gone, as it happens in dreams, and he licks your nipples in turn, squeezing and playing with them when his mouth is preoccupied with the other.

Your pants are next. Wait...those are gone already, so it's your panties that are next. He's already naked, of course. He cups your mound with his hand, one finger playing along your slit and finding your clit. Your lips part to emit a moan and he attacks, his tongue invading your mouth as his fingers plunge into your cunt. It's so intense! You've never felt this in a dream before and you hope it's not the last time, but it's not his fingers you want inside you right now.

“Seth,” you plead, pulling away slightly from his kiss. “Please…”

“Please what?” he asks. His voice is deeper than usual.

“Please fuck me...with your cock, not your fingers,” you whisper. It may be a dream, but you can't help still being a bit shy. He doesn't say anything, but his mouth returns to yours and his fingers leave your cunt. You whimper at the loss, but then you are filled. You had guessed he would feel good, had seen those leaked nude selfies of him ages ago, but guessing and knowing were two different things!

“You ok, baby?” he asks you and you nod. “Tell me if I hurt you or it doesn't feel good.”

“You feel better than I imagined,” you say, rocking your hips a little. He moaned this time.

“Fuck me…” he mutters. “You've imagined this before?”

“Every night since I met you,” you confess. He moans again and starts thrusting hard, kissing you in time to his rhythm.

“I'm sorry,” he saying. “Won't last long after hearing that. But I'll make it up to you, I swear. Anything. The moon itself if that's what you want.”

Your body jerks a little as you feel your orgasm about to hit you. Seth’s mouth is on yours again, your hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He hits the right spots with his cock and you're pushed into it, the feelings of pleasure crashing over you in waves. You feel him tense, and the deep cry from his chest reverberates into yours as he unloads into you.

His weight is heavy on you, but not uncomfortable. He's sliding off you, but only to the side and his arm wraps around your waist. “You're mine now, Y/N,” he whispers in your ear. You shiver, but not from the cold air. You really hope you have another dream like this as you slip into the next one.

**********

When you wake up to the alarm on your phone, you are angry. You had been having such a fluffy dream! Seth had been there. He had been in all your dreams that night, but only the first one had been smutty, while the most recent one had been sweet enough to cause cavities. Seth had been whispering in your ear all the fun things he wanted to do with you on your off day. “A date day,” he had said. Such a lovely dream!

You sigh and get up to go use the bathroom and shower. It's only when you reach for your soap that you realize you left your toiletries bag in the room. You've already gotten your hair wet and you hate walking around like that. “Becky!” you shout, hoping she was awake and still in your shared room. “Would you bring me my shampoo? Please?”

You think you hear an affirmative, but the shower is a bit loud so you cross your fingers and dunk your head under the water stream, using the hotel soap to get clean. You feel a rush of cool air and hear the shower curtain open. You freeze as you realize someone entered the shower. Becky might tease you, but she would never take it this far. Paige would, but you're mostly sure she's not even at this hotel.

Strong hands grip your hips and pull you back, pressing you into a very male body with a _very_ erect piece of anatomy. You're about to scream and elbow the guy in the face when Seth whispers in your ear, “And here I thought you might like some help scrubbing your back.”

“Seth?!” You breathe a sigh of relief. Not a psycho then. Wait… “What are you doing in my room?”

He laughs and wraps his arms around your waist. You try to ignore the sensation of his naked skin pressed to yours.

“You never left my room last night, babe. And last night wasn't a dream, in case you were wondering.” One of his hands skids down your belly and in between your legs. He finds you wet and ready, and he teases you with his cock from behind. “If I had known how you felt sooner… Well, I'm just glad I know now.”

He enters you suddenly and you gasp. “How?! How did you find out?” You know you shouldn't be complaining, and really, you're not, but you only told Becky and Bailey. You're absolutely certain that neither of them would betray your trust.

He kisses your shoulder as you brace yourself against the wall of the shower, thrusting into you and making you moan and forget you ever asked a question. Your climax overtakes you and Seth holds you up, even though you know he came as well, since you can feel it dripping down your legs. He switches the shower to a bath and helps you sit down in the tub with him, petting your head and murmuring, “Good girl.” You're leaning against him, your back to his chest and he's rubbing small circles on your stomach.

“You told me,” he said suddenly. “You texted me instead of Becky. You must have been really sleepy to get us mixed up.”

“I had been texting her and you yesterday,” you say. “Must have tapped your name by accident, then just didn't notice.”

“I'm glad you didn't. Though I wish it had happened sooner.” He nuzzles your neck. “All this time we could have been together…”

“All this time?”

“I've wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you. Then I found out you were a gamer, so I was able to approach you, but I thought you only saw me as a friend. So I never made the move I originally planned. So much time lost.” He sounds sad.

You turn to him, grinning madly. “I guess we'll just have to make up for it then. Now, today we both have the day off. Was the ‘date day’ something I dreamed or did you really say that?”

He laughs and says, “I really said that. Wasn't sure if you heard it or not.”

“Then how about we start there? And then later we can come back here and I'll whoop your ass at Madden?” He really cackles at that one.

“You _wish_ you could even come close to that!” he says. “You're on! Loser has to give the winner a massage.”

“Deal,” you say, extremely glad you decided to vent to “Becky” last night.


End file.
